Basic principles and details relating to detectors featuring a dynamic threshold needed for properly understanding the present invention are provided herein. Complete theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications of telecommunication receivers, related subjects, and implementations are readily available in standard references from the fields of telecommunication, signal detection, and spatial scanning.